


Hells Fury

by Incognito4713



Series: Nano2018 aka 101 dead chickens [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/pseuds/Incognito4713
Summary: A contract written in skin and sealed with blood





	Hells Fury

**Author's Note:**

> No native English speaker, no beta
> 
> Tw: blood, domestic abuse, Grafic. I stress this: I am very Grafic.

When her father asked her if she would like to help him with his research one morning, young Elizabeth Hawkeye was overjoyed.

He never let her see his research or into his study and he rarely paid her any mind at all.  
So of course she said yes in an instant and beamed up at him.

It wasn't until she was spread out on their kitchen table, blood pooling on the floor and her back in agony, tears long dried and unable to keep on screaming that she noticed her mistake.

Someone, anyone please make it stop, make him stop, please... Were her last thoughts before she was lost in blissful darkness.

When she woke up again her gaze fell on the unmoving body of her father.

"Father?" She asked into the eery silence of the room. She tried to sit up but her back flared up in pain when she moved so she kept still.  
"Father?!" She said louder but then she noticed that he was not breathing anymore, his eyes wide in horror and the floor covered in so much blood that it could not have been all hers.

She could not say how long has been laying on the table like that, looking at the corpse of her father but she was startled out of her shock by the sound of something heavy approaching her. 

"You should not try to move, Miss Hawkeye. I healed you as best as I could but I am afraid it is not my specialty so you should stay still for a little bit longer." A deep dark voice, smooth like whiskey said from somewhere above her.

"Who are you and why did you kill my father?"  
She managed to press out through grunted teeth.  
"Weren't you the one who wanted him to stop? I just did what you asked me to do." 

The same voice answered but now from the other side of the room.  
"I apologise, the sight must be frightening for you, so let me clear this away..." 

And with the sound of a snap the corpse of her father vanished from her vision.

"He is in the backyard in case you want to bury him, or I could give him a fire pryer. Whichever you prefer."

It took most of her strength but she set up and looked around In the darkness.

"Who or what are you?" She could not make out anything in this unnatural pitch blackness surrounding her. It should be the middle of a summer afternoon after all if she was not mistaken.

"My name is Roy Mustang and I am a Demon, summoned by your spell." 

The voice said dangerously close to her left ear.  
"Show yourself!" She demanded after her initial shock of him being so much closer to her than she expected.

There was a moment of outta silence that felt deafening to her before she could make out a silhouette infront of her.

First she thought that it must have been a figment of a childhood nightmare before the darkness brightened and a young man stood in front of her.  
He was gorgeous, was the only thing that came to her mind as she looked into his smoldering charcoal, obsidian eyes that felt like they would devour her soul and burn her heart the longer she looked into them.

A light snicker escaped his lips and she could make out something that looked like fangs in the rows of his teeth.  
"Don't look so scared, I am not here to hurt you."  
He said but this time his voice was a little bit less resonanting inside her bones and more like an actual sound.

It took her all but 2 seconds to notice next that he also was totally naked. And just 15 cm away from her.  
With a deeply blushed face and a pointed turn of her head she looked away from him.  
"You could have had the decency to at least put on some clothes, if you already made an appearance in a human form."  
She said and was again startled when she heard him laugh.

And it was a very nice sound. 

"You know, for a mortal you are very brave in the face of someone like me. " He said and she heard some rustling that must have been clothes appearing because when she turned towards him again he was fully dressed.

"You just killed my father and spared my life. You said you are not here to hurt me, so I take an educated guess, that you would kill me if I pointed out your rude behavior to you when you are faced with a young woman." She said with a more relaxed voice than she actually felt.  
She was bluffing but maybe she had a point.  
Another snicker escaped the demon and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I did not lie to you."  
He looked down to her naked chest that she tried to cover with one arm as best as she could and still hold herself up.

"I would offer you some clothes too but I think you need to get cleaned up and bandaged before that." With a smile a lot less frightening and more open he offered her his hand to help her up.

"Let me help you with that... "  
And the next thing she noticed was sitting in the bathtub on the upper floor, in water just the right temperature and some nice smells coming from the water.

"I will clean your back now, I numbed it as best as I could but it still might sting some." He said from somewhere behind her before she could feel him using a wash clothes to remove the dried blood and ink from her skin.  
It wasn't too bad, but far from pleasant.

It did not took him too long to clean her up and she long since figured that there was no use to be ashamed of her nudity around him anymore. But she felt a little bit self conscious for shivering in his warm arm when the day finally began to sink in and she could not keep up appearance anymore.  
Silent tears mingled with the water running down her chest and if she so happened to have clutched his arm holding her upright a little bit tighter, he did not comment on it. 

Over the next few weeks, while her back healed slowly, they lived alongside each other in her house.  
She had watched the demon burn her father in the backyard from her bed and cried in silence for her last family member.  
It was her fault he was dead and she could not change that anymore.

Not that she did not try to plea with Roy to bring him back. Oh no. She did and for long hours until it finally sank into her that he could not bring back the dead, no one could.

But wasn't that exactly what her father was researching about? Wasn't that the reason he looked into the forbidden dark arts and crafts?

Yes. Berthold Hawkeye wanted to have his wife, her mother, back. And now he joined her and left his daughter behind.

What a selfish man.

She learned all this from books and journals in her fathers study but also from the Demon.

What her father had tattooed on her back was a summoning array and now Roy was bound to her. 

There was more to it, she was sure about that but he was very creative in dodging questions he did not want to answer. Even though he was unable to lie to her according to a clause in the seal.

But he was also quite charming and interested in the human world. He told her the first evening that it has been centuries since he had last been to the mortal world, when she turned on the electric lamps in the kitchen and the gas in the stove. 

At least he had offered her help in the clean up of the kitchen, even though he clearly had never done anything like that before and if anything, made it worse. 

But it made her laugh out loud to see him struggle with the simple task of mopping up the blood from the floor and table. 

He was no use in helping her make dinner either but less useless once she showed him how she wanted her vegetables cut.  
"This has not changed after all. " Was his answer and then he shrugged.

The morning after the pyre he went out to run an errant and came back just as she was about to start her daily chores.

"I got you something from my sister. It will help your back heal and numb the pain better than what I can do."

He sat her down in a chair in the bathroom and undressed her. She could not see it or him but his reaction spoke volumes. A simple, quiet, sharp inhale and she knew it must be bad. 

If an immortal being, that had seen a lot of gruesome things in its lifetime, was reacting more than batting an eyelash? It must have been bad.

She was startled out of her thoughts by his soft touches as he exermined her back before he started to spread the cool ointment on her hot skin.


End file.
